


Stopwatch

by Gretccheen



Series: The Breaths Between Hours and Minutes [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Aradia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Tavros, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Femdom, First Times, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omgea Dave, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Dave, Xenobiology, a/b/o dynamics, established relationships - Freeform, unspecified universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretccheen/pseuds/Gretccheen
Summary: He should have seen the signs, but he was a fool, and now he was left to deal with his heat alone as his brother fled ship. Or at least, that's what he thought, until a voice in the back of his head quietly reminded him, "You could always join them, you know." God, he was so screwed.





	Stopwatch

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing. I haven't been motivated to write really anything, but I had this half-finished PWP and decided to post it. Chapter two should be up eventually, but there's no certain date. There are some other A/B/O fics I have planned that will probably end up in this series too.

You should have seen signs. Dirk had been avoiding you like the plague, and you had been sleeping more than you had in months. Everything seemed to rub you the wrong way, and by the third day you were laying in bed in nothing but a t-shirt, tossing and turning because you still felt uncomfortable, but you couldn’t place _why_ . All you really knew was that the heat curling inside your chest was fucking annoying, and if you weren’t cramping so bad you’d go take a shower. Maybe you would still take a shower; you felt absolutely _disgusting_. 

A loud _ding_ comes from your phone, and you can’t keep the groan from escaping. You are _not_ in the mood to talk to anyone. But, you have nothing better to do, so you fumble blindly for your phone, squinting at the bright orange text that appears when you open it. 

timaeusTestified [TT]  began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: I’m goin’ out.

TG: and???

TT: You fuckin’ reek, bro.

TG: if you hadnt showered in three days you would reek too fuckass

TT: That’s not what I fuckin’ mean

TT: Jesus Christ, have you never had a heat before?

TG: what the fuck dirk?

TT: Google your symptoms you dumbass. What comes up?

You stare at the text for a minute, startled, and then do as Dirk suggested. Thousands of articles pop up, and, just like he had said, almost everyone had to do with going into heat. That, and PMS-ing, but you were pretty fucking sure that wasn’t it. You’d owe Roxy some fucking money if you did.

TG: holy shit

TT: Listen, don’t wait this shit out by yourself. Fuckin’ sucks ass. Call someone and have them wait it out with you.

TG: is that why you’re leaving??? so you dont hear me take it up the ass???

TT: Pretty much.

TT: Jane wants to hang out. She promised to bake cookies. I’ll bring some home for you.

TG: youre a fucking hero

TT: Bro is out, too. You’ve got the house to yourself.

TT: There are buckets in the supply closet.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: …

TG: fuck you

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

You can hear Dirk going through the living room, and you know he’s doing it for your sake so you know he’s gone. After the door shuts you wait for a few minutes, basking in the silence. “God, who the fuck am I gonna ask to come over?” You already know, but you’re unsure if you can go through with it. If you were honest, you weren’t sure where you stood with them. They had extended the offer for you to join and turn their pair into a triad, and you hadn’t exactly turned them down, but you hadn’t agreed, either.

They fit well together, like puzzle pieces. And you weren’t sure how well you fit into their already snug connection. And yet they had unwound their hands and extended them to you, all smiles and flushed faces and doe-eyes. It had made your heart do a fucking pirouette off the handle, made it leap into your throat and beat a tattoo against your ribcage. The thought of being with them (especially with your heat-addled brain) sounded incredible, and before you could regret it you’re opening your chat with Aradia.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering pocalypseArisen [AA]

TG: hey

AA: hey!

AA: whats up?

TG: so you know that thing you keep offering

TG: id like to take you up on that

TG: like right fucking now preferably

AA: dave? is everything okay?

TG: first heat

It feels embarrassing to admit it, but Aradia wasn’t the type to laugh at things like that. The seconds it takes for her to reply feel like hours, but when she finally does you feel yourself sighing in relief.

AA: oh! tav and i will be there in a few minutes.

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

And that was it. Aradia and Tavros were on their way (and, knowing them, coming with extra blankets and enough groceries to feed a small army). With a sigh you sit up, ignoring the pain that comes with it. You send Aradia another message telling her the door was unlocked and that you were going to be in the shower (Because you would be damned if you didn’t at least look _somewhat_ presentable when they arrived). She answers relatively quickly, but you don’t bother to check, trusting that whatever she said was positive. You slip out of bed and head to the bathroom, not even bothering to grab your shades. They’ve seen you without them (Once or twice, with explicit consent from you) but you figure since they’re going to get to know you pretty fucking intimately you can go without your shades. 

The thought sends a thrum of arousal through you (And it frustrates you, because you don’t know how to deal with it). It isn’t even that sexy. _You_ aren’t even that sexy. But whatever. You’ll deal. It’s nothing you can’t handle, by any means. For now, you just have to fucking get to the shower without curling up into a whining blob on the carpet. With shaking legs you slide out of bed and make your way to the bathroom. 

\---

The door opens and you start, because you’re suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of _Alpha_. “What the fuck?” You squeak eloquently, only to be greeted with laughter. “Aradia, not now, please.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” she says easily, dropping something onto the floor before leaving just as quickly as he had come. You sag against the wall in relief, hating how your hand shakes when you turn off the shower. For a moment you stand there, probably looking like Oliver in that opening scene when he was in the cardboard box, drenched from the rain and alone because no one wanted him. You shake your head to clear your thoughts because now was not the time to make elaborate, Disney themed metaphors. There are a pair of trolls in your living room waiting for you, and if you didn’t hurry at least one of them would come back in and drag you out.

You dry off as little as possible, brushing your hair out of your eyes so you can properly glare at the pile of clothes on the floor. Aradia hadn’t bothered to fold them, and if you had to guess she had worn them previously. Not that you minded--if you were honest, you liked having things that smelled like her. Your shades were perched on the very top, and underneath was one of her favorite sweaters, dark red and one you knew actually fit you. It practically swallowed you whole, and fell a little short at your chest, but it was hella soft and warm and just what you needed at the moment. You set your shades on the sink and slip on the sweater, having to push up the sleeves so your hands were visible.

The rest of the clothes are yours, plain boxers and a pair of sweatpants with dinosaurs on them. You put them on and then, after a moment of hesitation, put on your shades. _Fuck, this is really happening, then?_ _I’m about to have sex_. Your body is excited about that prospect, and another wave of arousal hits you so strongly that you’re left staggering against the sink, making a noise you’re thankful that nobody but you heard. _C’mon, Dave, where’s the usual cool-kid demeanor? Can’t go losing your shit just because your body has decided it’s time for you to be fucked into the mattress._

Apparently you are, because a pain shoots through your lower back and you know that if you don’t take care of it quick you’re going to be a fucking disaster (Not that you aren’t already a disaster--you’d managed to chase Dirk out of the house). With a steadying breath you adjust your shades and step out of the bathroom. There’s noise coming from the living room, so, with an intellect that Sherlock Holmes would be fucking envious of, you figure that that’s where they are. So, that’s where you go, trying to ignore the uncomfortable mix of arousal and anxiety that curls in your stomach.

When you get to the living room you’re concerned when you don’t see either of them on the couch, but a quick scan of the room shows that they’re in the kitchen. Tavros is hovering behind Aradia, who’s standing on the tips of her toes while trying to grab a glass from the top shelf. “I can do it, Tavros. I’ll climb on top of the damn cabinets if I have to!”

“I know you _can_ ,” Tavros muttered, relenting. “I’m just, um, worried.”

“And I appreciate that, but really, it’s fine.” Aradia settles back on her feet and whips around to face him, lightly tapping on the tip of his nose. “Do you wanna see if Davey is out of the shower yet?”  You flush, embarrassed, and clear your throat before the conversation can continue. Aradia leans around Tavros to see where the noise had come from, and she smiles when she sees you. “Hi Dave! Want some juice?”

“Hell yeah,” you reply, swallowing around the lump in your throat. Her grin becomes impossibly wider, and she slips under Tavros’s arm to come over to you. “How are you feeling?” She asks sweetly. “I’ve got other clothes, if those are uncomfortable. And I wasn’t sure if you wanted your shades, so I brought them just in case.”

“I’m okay,” you say weakly. _I’m horny as hell would be more accurate._ She frowns at you, and it’s absolutely adorable, because her nose crinkles and she puts her hands on her hips and you laugh, which only causes her to reach out and punch you on the shoulder. “You bully! Tavros, he’s bullying me!” Tavros simply grins, holding out his arms, and Aradia rushes into them with a shriek. You’re laughing so hard your stomach aches, and it only intensifies the pains from earlier, but it feels so fucking _good_ to laugh that you can’t stop. 

“Hi Dave,” Tavros mumbles, giving a shy little wave. “Do you, um, wanna sit down?”

“Yeah,” you wheeze, straightening. Carefully you adjust your shades to try and hide the embarrassment you felt over _wheezing_ , but neither of the trolls seem to find it half as embarrassing as you do. In fact, Aradia is still giggling, face pressed into Tavros’s chest to try and muffle the sound. Your attempt to hop up onto the counter is almost foiled by a sharp pain in your abdomen, and you know that Tavros can see how badly your arms shake as you hoist yourself up. “Dave?” He whispers, hesitant, and Aradia peels herself away to peer curiously at you. 

“‘M fine,” you lie.

“Bullshit,” Aradia says bluntly, but doesn’t push, simply untangling herself from Tavros and heading to the fridge. “The apple juice is yours, isn’t it?” She says instead, already reaching for the bottle.

“Yeah.” The troll hums in response, and you jump when you feel a warm hand on your shoulder. “Fuck, Tavros, we need to get you a bell or something.” He chuckles a little in response, and, after a moment, brings his hand up to press against your forehead. It makes you shudder, and he brushes some of your hair away from your forehead. You hate how badly his hands are shaking. He doesn’t need to be nervous. Not about this. Not about touching you, or being close to you, or whatever he’s worried about. You trust him (more than you’re willing to admit) but you don’t know how to say that.

Your family wasn’t exactly all touchy-feely. You doubted Bro even knew what affection was, and Dirk was more of a “show instead of tell” kind of guy. For how strong the Strider rap game was, it was kind of laughable how shit you all were at talking about your feelings. Even showing them was tough for you; you weren’t sure how well received a punch in the shoulder would be in response to such heartfelt concern. So you fiddle with the hem of Aradia’s sweater, taking a breath that shakes more than you’d care to admit, basking in the warmth of Tavros’s hand and just the sheer amount of _calm_ it gave you. Guess that was just a thing Beta’s did. Lucky bastards. Their heats were only once a year _and_ they had the ability to keep their partners from doing a pirouette of the fucking handle. 

“Is it, um, is it a heat thing? Or something else?” He asks gently.

“Both? Maybe. I don’t fucking know.”

“Not knowing is fine, too,” Aradia chirps, bumping Tavros’s hands out of the way to press a glass into yours. “You aren’t looking so good. Do you...want me to leave for a little bit? You and Tav can have some bro-time or whatever it is you two do when I’m not around?” _Fuck_ , there it was. The same soft, caring sort of intuition that made you think she was a Beta at first. “It’s probably overwhelming, being near an Alpha, huh?” Her fingers are just barely touching yours on the glass, but it’s still enough to send pinpricks of heat along your arms. You aren’t even breathing, worried about what sort of response you’ll get if you inhale and are overwhelmed by the scent of her. “I wouldn’t be upset, Dave, if you aren’t ready. Tav can take care of you, if that’d make you more comfortable.”

“Fuck,” you say eloquently, and as Aradia pulls back Tavros steps closer. His hands wrap over yours to steady the glass, and he makes a soft, rumbling noise, that you couldn’t imitate even if you wanted to. “Don’t deserve you.”

“Stop that,” Tavros says firmly. “Talking like that doesn’t help anything. Trust me on this one.”

“I want,” you begin, “I want both of you. But the two of you fit together like goddamn puzzle pieces and it’s like some toddler is trying to shove me between the two of you because I have a similar shape but I just. I just don’t fucking fit right. And that toddler is screaming his damn head off because the pieces don’t fit right, but when someone tries to come and help him he just bites their fucking hand. And they let him, because he’s a kid and he doesn’t know any better, right?” You’re rambling, you know it, and this metaphor is stupid and you know that, too, but it’s like a dam has been broken and you just can’t stop.

“He’s just a fucking kid, but they’re treating him like he’s an adult. He got himself into this mess, then he can get himself out of it. But his hands are too small to properly put the pieces together in the first place, and it’s a miracle he’s even got a pair of them together. I mean? Have you even seen a baby? What do trolls call them? Fucking wrigglers. It’s like if a wriggler was trying to fucking scale a mountain, but he’s only got those little insect feet/leg things. How the fuck is he supposed to climb Everest if he can barely make it across the floor?” Your thoughts are racing, and you can’t even see clearly anymore (you’re not sure if that’s because of how tightly your eyes are shut, or because you’re sort-of crying). “You guys are fucking great and I can’t even do anything to help you because I’m just a shitty fucking Omega who didn’t even know he was in heat for _three fucking days_. Like hell I’m good enough for you.”

Any other words you wanted to say were cut short by the sudden growling of “shut up” and lips pressed against your own. Before you could even process the fact that it was _Tavros_ kissing you senseless there were nails against your scent glands, digging in so hard that a voice in the back of your mind is screaming about the fact that you’re going to start bleeding if he doesn’t lighten up. The other part is seeing stars, blood rushing south because you’ve been craving this even before your heat brought it to the forefront of your mind. You feel like one of Dirk’s robots. Only instead of being perfectly functioning, you’re short-circuiting. Badly.

Tavros pulls back, and when you look at him his eyes are practically glowing with the heat behind them. “Don’t talk like that,” he whispers, and you don’t think you’ve heard him speak this intensely. “You aren’t a shitty Omega. You aren’t shitty, period.” His grip on your neck loosens, and you can feel the blood begin to trail down your collarbones. Tavros realizes it about the same time you do, because his eyes have gone almost comically wide. “It’s fine,” you insist, hesitantly placing your hands on his arms. “I’m used to it. Felt pretty fucking good, actually.” His face regains a bit of color, and he sags with relief. Aradia is quick to press the glass back in your hands (you don’t even remember it being taken from you), making a soothing noise from the back of her throat as she rubs at Tavros’s shoulders.

“Tav is right,” Aradia says softly as you sip your juice. “Dave, we both think you’re amazing. You’re funny, and you’ve got a big heart. We want you, and not just because of your second sex or your heat. We want you because you’re Dave Strider.” She pauses, and after a long moment she says. “I want you to join us because I pity--no, because I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tavros murmurs, color high on his cheekbones.

“Same,” you say after a minute, because all the other words you wanted to say were caught in your throat. Aradia beams. You take another deep breath, letting their words wash over you. They loved you. Fuck. God, that was fucking heavy. But it felt good, too. Kind of like having one too many blankets; you were left sweaty and restless but too fucking comfortable to do anything about it. You set your glass to the side, holding out your arms. “You gonna woo me or what?”

Aradia smirks, but there’s a fire in her eyes that, under any normal circumstance, would have frightened you. There’s a strong, earthy scent in the air, and you can’t keep back a groan. Tavros is quick to come close to you, running his fingers over the marks he had made. “Sorry,” he whispers again, and you bite your lip to keep from whining. “Want me to, um, carry you?” Not trusting yourself to speak you nod, and Tavros quickly gathers you up in his arms. You cling to him, and you feel more than hear the low rumble from his chest.

“I’ll be in a minute,” Aradia calls. “Gotta finish a few things. Take care of him, won’t you?” When you look over Tavros’s shoulder to peer at her she’s doing finger guns. And when she meets your gaze she winks, too, exaggerated to an almost comedic level. You press your face into Tavros’s neck and laugh. He carries you to your room and sets you on the bed so delicately you almost want to remind him that he doesn’t have to be so careful with you, but you appreciate the gesture, so you bite on your lip and keep the thought tucked away for another day.

“I’m sorry about your neck,” he says again, sitting precariously on the edge of the bed.

“Dude, it’s fine. Would you, like, feel better if you kissed it better or something?” You watch as his eyes widen, bronze spreading up to the tips of his ears.

“Would that, uh, be okay?”

“Yeah.” He scoots closer to you, hands hovering nervously. After a moment his expression turns into one of determination and he places on of his hands on your shoulder. The other slips behind you a bit to offer him more leverage. He has to lean awkwardly to get to your neck, but he doesn’t seem to mind, pressing a kiss on the place where his nails had dug, right at the juncture between your neck and your shoulder. It’s so light you could almost imagine it wasn’t there, but even that is enough to send sparks throughout your body. You tilt your head a bit, making a needy noise that embarrasses you to no end. His grip on your shoulder tightens, and he applies a bit more pressure. “C’mon,” you mutter, blindly fumbling to find a purchase. “Tav, c’mon.” He moves to pull back (probably to ask you what you meant), but you grab at one of his horns, holding him in place. The groan he makes has you making one in return, and you scrape your nails against his horn.

“You won’t break me.” It comes out as a hiss, Tavros making an almost animalistic noise as he licked the spot on your neck. What had Aradia called it? Scent gland? Whatever it was, it was making you see stars. He pulls back with a soft whisper of “sorry” before moving to the other side. You shift to accommodate him, trying to make enough room so he can come as close as possible. Tavros had finally begun to realize that he wouldn’t break you if he applied more than the barest pressure, and when his teeth scraped against your neck you swear, scrambling to move your free hand to thread through his hair and keep him there. “Holy shit,” you breath, tugging at the troll’s hair.

“You smell good,” he murmurs into your neck. “Really good. Aradia will, um, go nuts.” _Fuck_ , that was an attractive thought. You squirm underneath him, and he pulls away. He smiles sheepishly at you when you whine, reaching up to ruffle your hair. “I thought you’d be, um, more comfortable if we shifted.” 

“What?” You mutter, head still spinning. Tavros laughs, and carefully guides you so you’re straddling his lap. He tilts his head to look at you, and after a moment, you reach up and remove your shades. The noise he makes is one that you’ll remember forever, a keening whine that has you taking a sharp inhale. “You’re so,” he begins, before deciding against it and leaning up to press his lips firmly against yours. His hands come and settle at your waist, fingers just barely slipping underneath the hem of your sweater. You sigh at the contact, one hand resting on his shoulder and the other on one of his horns. _They’re like fucking handlebars._ The thought makes you groan, and you roll your hips against his subconsciously. _God, that felt fucking amazing._

Tavros grips your hips a bit tighter, whining. You roll your hips again, bringing your other hand to his other horn. “Fucking handlebars, dude,” you grin, and he lets out a groan that has you chuckling.

“Asshole,” he mutters, and anything he wants to add is cut off by you grinding against him. The two of you keep it up for a minute or so, Tavros letting out a low-whine whenever you scrape your nails on the base of his horns. You’re harder than you’ve ever been, and your boxers are getting slick with _something_ (you hadn’t been brave enough to really read the articles, but you knew that Omegas got slick when they were in heat. Didn’t make it any less embarrassing). The door opens, and before you can turn Tavros is kissing you again, rubbing circles into your hip bones. You groan into his mouth, biting his bottom lip as a form of payback. 

“Look at you two,” Aradia purrs. “My beautiful boys.” The bed sags and groans, unused to all the weight, and there are a pair of lips pressed against the back of your neck. You arch your back, and Aradia slips her hands underneath your sweater, going higher than Tavros’s had. “Could smell you in the kitchen. Perfect, beautiful boy.” She murmurs against his neck, moving to kiss at any available skin. “You smell so good, baby. Does it hurt? You’ve been waiting for us for so long. What a good boy, waiting so patiently. Tavros and I will take care of you.” Aradia drags her nails along your stomach, and you whine, grinding desperately against Tavros. He pulls back, breathing raggedly, reaching up to run his hands through your hair. You move your hands to start fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, and he lets out a breathy moan. He removes his hands long enough to help you, and Aradia makes a trilling noise, hiking your sweater up in preparation to remove it, too.

Tavros slides his button up off and tosses it aside before helping Aradia remove your sweater. “Handsome boy,” she whispers, running her hands along your shoulders. “Dave, darling, can we leave marks?” You nod, not trusting yourself to speak, and Aradia humes. “I need to hear you, Dave. Gotta make sure you’re alright. You can tell us to stop if it becomes too much. And I’ll leave if you need me to.”

“Stay,” you whine, reaching to find one of her hands. You hate how needy you sound, but the thought of her leaving scares you. Stupid heat is fucking with your head. “Please?”

“Of course,” she replies, easily soothing your worries. “I’ll stay as long as you want.”  Tavros hums his agreement.”What do you need from us, Dave?”

“Dunno. Hurts.” Aradia coos, pressing her lips against your neck. “Fuck, Aradia, right there.”

“Here?” She says, teasingly blowing on the spot. You let out a groan, and with a giggle she presses her lips there. Aradia is much less careful than Tavros was (not that you minded; the noise you made when her teeth scraped against the spot was something straight out of a porno). You aren’t sure what to do with yourself, arching back into Aradia’s teeth and burning hands, but your hips rock against Tavros’s with no real rhythm. His hands are on your hips, a constant, steadying presence as you slowly find yourself coming undone. You could come at this rate, you think, and let out a shuddering groan at the thought.

“You can come, Dave,” Aradia murmurs, pausing her assault on your neck. “It’ll feel better if you do.”

“Fuck,” you mutter, grinding roughly against Tavros. “Fuck, Aradia.”

“C’mon, Dave,” Tavros murmurs, raising his hips up to meet you. “You can do it.” Your hips stutter, and Aradia bites down against your shoulder, and you let out a high whine as you orgasm. Tavros is murmuring things you can’t understand against your forehead, running his hands along your sides as you come down from your high. “That’s it, darling,” Aradia whispers, and you shudder as she licks at your neck. “You did so good.”

“You two,” you begin, trying to put your orgasm-raddled brain back into some sense of order. “You two haven’t yet.”

“This isn’t about us, but that’s sweet of you to worry.” Aradia murmurs. “You still aren’t done yet, are you? Who do you want first, me or Tavros?”

“Both,” you groan, giving a tentative rock of your hips.

“There’s uh, no way you can take, um, the both of us.” Tavros whispered, grip tightening on your hips. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’ll blow you and Aradia can fuck me.” You’re surprised at how level your voice is, and the noise Tavros makes almost makes you blow again. “That okay with you?”

“And you thought you were a shitty Omega,” Aradia says with a laugh. “Of course, Dave. if you think you can handle it.” There’s a challenge in her voice, and you shake her off of you. “Gimme one of his pillows, Tavros. Dave, get on the floor.” _Fuck_ , did that turn you on. Her voice had gone low, warm and deep like molten metal. You hate how your knees tremble as you scramble off of Tavros and onto the floor. He hands the pillow to Aradia, who comes down to kneel beside you. “On the edge, darling,” she says to Tavros, and to you she says, “Kiss me while he gets comfortable.”  She doesn’t have to tell you twice. 

You press your lips against her, desperate, and she laughs against your mouth. Aradia gently moves you backwards as Tabriz edges closer. “Ever seen a bulge before?” She whispers in the few seconds she allows you to catch your breath. “I’ll tell you just what he likes. You’ll be a good Omega and listen to your Alpha, won’t you?”

“Yes,” you whine, desperately trying not to climb on top of her lap and start grinding your hips. “Please, Aradia.”

“Easy,” she murmurs, soothingly rubbing her fingers through your hair. “Breathe, Dave. Do you wanna come again?”

 _Yes_ , you wanted to scream, but you knew Tavros was still aroused—and he hadn’t come yet. It wouldn’t be fair. So you shake your head, biting back a whine when she removes her hands and inches back to give you enough space. “Kneel on the pillow,” she says in a voice that’s somewhere between a suggestion and a demand. It makes heat pool in your stomach anyway, some primal part of you responding to the authority carefully tucked into her words. “Oh! I suppose you should get out of your pajama pants, huh?”

Tavros makes a noise of revelation, and when you peer up at him he’s shuffling out of his jeans. You make an animalistic noise and start tugging at the waistband of your pajama pants, ignoring how Aradia laughs at your eagerness. Gracelessly you toss them aside along with your boxers, and the female troll is on you again, pressing searing kisses along your shoulders as she guides you into the position she wants you in. “You’re so pretty, Dave,” she murmurs between your shoulder blades. “Can’t wait to watch such a pretty Omega suck his Beta off.” You groan in response, arching back into her as she bites and nips along your spine. Tavros shifts to the edge of the bed, making a low whine that causes you to open your eyes.

 _God_ , was he attractive. He was flushed bronze from his shoulders to his ears, lip drawn between his teeth as he studies you with half-lidded eyes. His bulge wriggles between his fingers, and you’re so turned on by the site that you rut against the pillow for some friction. Aradia laughs, places her hands on your hips and purrs, “You wanted to wait, Dave. You aren’t allowed to come again until that pretty face of yours is painted bronze.” Tavros whines desperately above you, and you make a pitiful noise of your own. “You don’t want to disobey your _Alpha_ , do you?” There’s still a teasing hint to her words, but all your cock hears is the low purr of an order. Desperately you shake your head no, and she rewards you with a kiss to your shoulder. “That’s my good boy. C’mon, Dave, don’t keep him waiting.” 

You bring your trembling hands up to Tavros’s knees, which spread to make room to accommodate you. Hesitantly he guides his bulge to your mouth, and you tentatively take the tip inside. It doesn’t taste like anything particular, and the texture isn’t the _worst_ thing you’ve had in your mouth, but it’s warm and slick and the tip brushes the roof of your mouth as you try and take more of him in. You watch as he bites down on his lip, hands curling desperately in the sheets. Aradia makes an encouraging noise, bringing a hand to run through your hair. “That’s it, Dave; good boy.” You groan and Tavros bucks into your mouth with a moan. He’s quick to mumble an apology, trying to move back, but you tighten your grip on his knees and push forward. It had startled you a bit, yeah, but your gag reflex was second to none.

“It’s okay, Tavros,” Aradia purrs, “you can fuck his mouth. Don’t hold back.” You let out another groan, and Aradia drags her nails along your hip. She guides you back  a bit until you’re no longer sitting on your calves, releasing her grip on your hair in order to position you so your ass was facing her. “Put your hand in his hair, Tav.” He’s quick to do as the Alpha requests, bringing one hand to cup the back of your head. You hum in appreciation, pulling back to lap at the tip of his bulge. Tavros is surprisingly vocal, whining and trilling with the slightest attention to his bulge. It sends pinpricks of arousal through you, makes you struggling to _not_ bring one of your hands from Tavros’s knees to stroke at your throbbing erection. 

Something warm and wet is pressed against your entrance and you pull back with an elegant “What the fuck?” It’s gone just as quickly as it arrived, and you don’t have the time to process it because the sound of skin hitting skin fills the room and _Fuck, Aradia just hit you and it felt fucking amazing_. “I didn’t tell you you could take your mouth off of him,” she says lowly. You let out a whine, arching back into her. “Do I need to remind you what happens to naughty Omegas?”

“Yes,” you beg, surprising even yourself. “Fuck, Aradia!”

“What a filthy mouth,” she coos, spanking you again just above the first. “Maybe you don’t deserve Tavros’s bulge after all.”

“I’ll be good,” you plea, digging your nails into Tavros’s knees. “Please, Aradia, I’ll be good.”

“Call me Alpha,” she purrs, hitting you again.

“Alpha,” you parrot, “Alpha, please, please let me suck him off.” She considers you a moment, kneading your ass roughly. You whine, letting out a mess of _Please_ and _Alpha_ while Tavros soothingly runs his fingers through your hair. Aradia leans over you and whispers, “Dave, sweetheart, is this okay? Am I being too rough with you?” She rubs at your shoulders while you pant and get your head back into working order, and you love her, fuck, you love her so much for trying to take care of you even though you didn’t fucking listen. And she’s not asking the Omega in you, she’s asking _Dave_ , and she’s patient while you sort through your hormones to answer. “It’s good,” you manage, arching back into her. “It’s hot as fuck. I...I like it. Keep going?”

“You’re sure?” She says softly, reaching up and placing her hand on top of Tavros’s.

“I’m sure,” you repeat, and she presses her lips to your cheek. It takes her a second to slip back into the darker part of her Alpha, but eventually she roughly fists your hair, pulling your head back to say, “I want you to suck him off while I give you ten spanks. If you do well, I’ll let him really fuck your mouth, and I’ll eat you out. Does that sound fair?”

Her voice is molten honey and it sends shivers through your body, draws a “Yes, Alpha” from your lips with ease. She makes a trilling noise, presses warm kisses down your spine as she settles back behind you. “I want you to count them, Tavros,” she orders, slowly beginning to rub at your ass.

“Okay,” he stammers, and then, after a moment, adds, “Alpha.”

“Good boy,” she praises, and the Beta groans. “C’mon, Dave, I’m not made of time.”  You don’t answer, choosing instead to remove one hand and place it at the base of Tavros’s bulge and use it to guide the rest to your mouth. The effect is immediate--the Beta lets out a high whine and bucks forward. Aradia gives your ass a squeeze, leaning forward to press a kiss to the base of your spine. You suck his bulge, desperate to prove that you can be good, that you’re a good Omega, that they hadn’t made a mistake choosing you to join them. One of the hands leaves your ass, and that’s all the warning you get before the first slap hits you with enough force to send you pitching forward. You cry out around Tavros’s length, and the troll lets out a desperate cry of “One”.

“Good, just like that. My good boys.” Aradia praises, running her hand along your hip. She gives you time to adjust, to pull back enough that if you lurch forward again Tavros’s bulge won’t be all the way down your throat. “Keep him steady,” the Alpha purrs, and Tavros’s grip in your hair tightens considerably. The next spank comes, and you’re forcefully held still as the bulge in your mouth traces your tongue. “Two,” Tavros whimpers. Aradia’s next hit lands directly on top of the second, and you whine desperately as the Beta manages to say, “Three.”

“Let him breathe,” she says, rubbing at the spot she had hit. Tavros pulls almost all the way back, loosening his grip so you can pull off his bulge long enough to take several greedy breaths. “You, um, doing okay?” Tavros asks, reaching up to wipe at a bronze smear on your face with his thumb.You smile up at him, not trusting yourself to speak. His brows furrowed in concern and you nuzzle your head against his thigh. “‘m fine,” you mumble. You’re not sure you’ve completely convinced him, but he ruffles you hair and hums soothingly in response. He carefully guides you back to his bulge. “Only seven more,” he says encouragingly.

“Six,” Aradia corrects as she delivers a spank just as you’re taking the tip of him in your mouth.

“Four,” Tavros says quickly. He brings his other hand down to your shoulder, bringing it close to your neck. Your breath hitches as his nails lightly dig into the scent gland there, and you steel your resolve and take him deeper, bringing your hand back to rest on his knee for the extra support. The next two come quick, and Tavros’s voice shakes with his whispering of the numbers. You think he’s close. His bulge has grown more restless in your mouth, taking more effort to actually keep it inside of you. Swallowing some of the material causes him to groan, grip on your hair almost painfully tight.

The seventh spank takes you by surprise, and you choke a bit on the thick substance you had been in the middle of swallowing. You don’t pull back, even with Tavros’s nervous stutter of “Seven” and the soothing motion of his fingers brushing through your bangs. “You can pull back, sweetheart,” Aradia says softly, running her fingers along your spine. “Take a breather if you need to. I won’t be mad.” You shake your head, and she reaches underneath you to give a few quick strokes to your cock. “Three more, baby,” she coos, “three more until I make you see stars.” She punctuates her words by rubbing her thumb across the head of your dick, smearing precum and making you groan. “Three more, Tav baby, and then you can come, too.”

“Okay,” he whispers, sounding close to tears. _Fuck, he really must be holding back_. Tavros brushes his nails into your scent glands, his attempt to keep you aroused until Aradia finishes. You appreciate the gesture and pull back to go and press sloppy kisses from the tip of his bulge to the base. From where you’re positioned you can see his nook flutter, and you wonder if he would let you eat him out, wonder if he’d be just as vocal with your tongue exploring his insides. “Later,” Aradia says, as if reading your thoughts. “One step at a time.” She spreads your legs impossibly further and gives the eighth and ninth to the insides of your thighs. You moan, rocking your hips desperately in a search for friction. Tavros is actually trembling underneath you with the effort to keep his orgasm at bay.

“Cum,” Aradia says simply as she delivers the tenth to the center of your ass. The force of it sends you forward, and with a cry Tavros tightens his grip on your hair and releases his load. The fingers on your shoulder dig into your neck, making you see stars as you try your best to swallow it all, but it’s too much, and you’re left spluttering as soon as he releases his grip. Tavros immediately starts apologizing, hands hovering uncertainty beside you. Slowly you use his knees as leverage to prop yourself up and smile lopsided at him. “Dude, I’m fine.” He doesn't look convinced. You don’t blame him; you probably look worse for wear, with your hair mussed and lips swollen and bronze smeared across your chin. But you are fine. The only issue is your arousal, still at a high, and you need some stability, need a Beta, need _him_ , so you whisper, “C’mere,” and hope he gets the hint.

He does, slowly edging off the bed as you scoot back to give him room. Aradia ends up grabbing you by the shoulders and guiding you flush to her chest. She presses kisses to your shoulders and neck, purring praises in what you think is Alternian. As soon as Tavros is down you lunge for him, pressing your lips together.  He reaches out to steady you, rubbing your shoulders as you bury your hands in his hair. Aradia makes an appreciative noise, running her hands along your sides before using one to split your asscheeks apart, the other coming to rest on your hip. You feel a rush of warm air on your taint, and barely a second later you feel her tongue prod your entrance.

Tavros cradles you as you cry out, running his hands soothingly through your hair. He murmurs soothing things in Alternian as you claw at his shoulder, humming with every swear that escapes your lips as Aradia slowly begins to loosen your entrance. You press kisses to Tavros throat, his jawline, drag your nails down his shoulders when Aradia reaches underneath you to stroke at your cock. You’re so, so fucking close. Tavros brings one hand to your chest, hesitantly brushing over your nipples. You arch into his touch, give a breathy whisper of “fuck,” and his hands are back on your chest much more confidently. “I’m not gonna last,” you whine, keening when Aradia tongue picks up the pace.

“Cum,” Tavros stutters, “it’s okay.”

“Fuck,” you cry, feeling your orgasm wash over you in waves. Aradia’s nails dig into your hips, and Tavros runs his fingers along your torso. He easily catches you when you gracelessly crash on top of him. Aradia rubs some of the feeling back into your legs, which had become stiff. Tavros cradles you close, running his fingers through your hair. “You, um, did good, Dave.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You sigh, trembling in your post-orgasm haze.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Aradia says, pressing a kiss to your spine. “I’m going to get a towel to clean you up, and then you can take a nap. Sound good?” You nod, mumbling sleepily in response. She laughs, reaching up to ruffle your hair before rising with a groan. Tavros pets at your hair while you press kisses to his neck and jawline, finally coming down from your high. It would come back in a few hours--that’s what the Internet said, anyway, at least until your Alpha entered you--so you would take advantage of this time with them.

Aradia comes back in quickly, pressing the warm towel to your thighs to wipe away the slick had trailed down them. “Beautiful boy,” she coos, passing the towel to Tavros. “Come here, Dave, we’ve got to get your tummy.” You groan in protest, but her hands are warm, and she easily pulls you to her chest. “Silly boy.” Tavros begins wiping at your stomach and thighs, and then, after a moment, begins to clean himself off as well. Aradia presses kisses to the marks adorning your neck, rubbing her chest against your back to simulate the glands there. Suddenly, a thought hits you, and you wriggle in her grip until she lets you up enough that you can turn and face her. “You didn’t cum.”

“Shh, don’t worry about it. Later, I promise. You need rest,” she brushes your hair away from your face, smiling softly. “There’s plenty of time. Aren’t you tired, sweetheart?”

“No,” you begin to protest, but she places a kiss to your lips, slow and sweet like honey pouring from the jar.

“I’ll make lunch while you nap,” she whispers, studying your face, gently tracing the outline of your nose and the shape of your eyebrows and tucks strands of hair behind your ears. “I brought for mac and cheese.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Let’s get you dressed, hm? And then Tavros can carry you to the couch. Can you find his clothes?”

“Y-yeah.” Tavros stands slowly, stretching his tense muscles. He rummages around the room, sifting through the mismatched clothes on the floor until he finds yours. Aradia helps you into your boxers and guides your legs into your pajama pants. “Do you want the sweater, Dave? You’re burning up.”

“No,” it’s barely a whisper, coming out around a yawn. Aradia throws it aside with little forward, giggling. She helps you stand up, steadying you when your legs tremble. Tavros scoops you up with an ease you would be envious of if you weren’t so tired. He carries you out to the living room, Aradia trailing behind. Tavros gently sets you on the couch, ruffling your hair when you whine at the lack of contact. “Sit,” Aradia says, playfully pushing him back to the couch. “I’ll get it. Your Alpha is going to take care of you.” She winks, making you laugh and Tavros groan, and he sinks next to you. Immediately you curl up next to him, burying your face into his side.

Aradia comes back, blankets in her arms, and you’re out before she can even begin to tuck them around you.


End file.
